The Return of Shane: The Walking Dead
by TheWalkingDeadSeasonNegative
Summary: This is set in an alternative world. Shane survives the events in season two's "Better Angels" and this is why. This will be a part of a 5 part series entitled: #Shane. In the coming stories, expect them to be very Shane-centered, especially in "#Lori" where we explore Shane's version of the Shane/Lori union. All of this will lead to the first TWD: Negative, Season Six, Episode One
1. Worst Demons

Shane survives and this is why...

Chapter Text

#Shane

Part 1

"Worst Demons"

Every cell in Rick's body implored Shane to turn around, to end this madness. But that wasn't Shane's style – there is no "back down" in Shane. Besides, both men had come too far at this point. The two men were alone, hidden by shadows in the outskirts of the farm to conceal this dark deed. Shane's eyes shot daggers before aiming his pistol.

"Raise your gun," he spat at Rick with anger coating each syllable.

This is how it ends, huh, friend? Rick thought to himself."You're gonna have to kill an unarmed man," warned Rick.

Rick was still playing to the last strand of humanity left in Shane. Rick could not accept that Shane had betrayed their friendship to this degree. Rick endorsed the delusion that under all this envy and hate, his brother was still there.

"Nothing has happened here and we can walk back to the farm, together." Rick was all but begging, but it wasn't his life he was begging for. He wanted Shane to wake up from his psychotic break. He wanted to put all the bullshit behind them. He wanted his best friend back. He extends his gun to Shane, "Back to Lori, back to Carl. Put this all behind us."

Shane kept his weapon aimed at Rick, his finger tightly on the trigger. Shane kept his dark eyes on Rick's Baby Blues as his finger tips touched the handle of Rick's revolver. Many thoughts darted across Shane's mind, the first reluctance.

Even though Rick was giving him his gun, he knew he couldn't just walk back to the farm. That was such a "Rick" solution, wasn't it? Shane rejected Rick's approach to this new world. He was going to get them all killed, Shane was sure of it.

But Shane couldn't just shoot Rick in cold blood, he learned that from Dale. Shane knew he would have to shed blood. He just didn't anticipate shedding as much as he did.

Why didn't he just fucking shoot me, the chicken shit! Shane thought. Just shoot me.

Shane felt the icy steel slice through his ribcage entering his left lung. His right hand tightened, discharging his weapon into the air. Shane's breath escaped from his body and his knees began to buckle almost instantly.

Shane never thought that Rick would take him out this close. As the blade entered Rick forced Shane close to his in a faint embrace. A deadly embrace. God damn you for making me do this, Shane. He felt the heat of Shane's skin next to his face as his friend gasped for air. He felt him dying in his arms. How did they get here?

"This was you! Not me! You did this to us!" Rick shouted as he removed the blade from his friend.

Blood flooded Shane's lung, choking the life out of the 35 year old man. The darkness of Shane's eyes remain locked on Rick. You did it, Rick,Shane wanted to say but the words could swim through the thick blood pooling in his throat. Shane's body goes into a slight convulsion before he passes out from blood loss.

Only moments go by as Rick sits with what he believes is Shane's corpse, waiting for the inevitable. Rick knew they all rise, any person, no matter how they die comes back. He could finish this ordeal right this second. Shane's form laid on the wet grass, blood coating his face. Rick knew what he had to do but he just couldn't bring himself to stab his friend a second time. I could barely do it once, Rick thought. When he changes, I'll end it.

Moments later Rick catches a glimpse of Carl on his left side. Carl quickly through his shallow tears aims his gun. Rick notices his son's fear and confusion at the sight of Shane's lifeless body. Rick turns to the boy and attempts to calm his shaken son.

In this moment Shane regained consciousness, his eyes fluttered with life. His ears filled with Rick's voice pleading and crying. Who ya praying to, Rick, Shane thought. Whoever he is, I hope it wasn't that asshole who told you stabbing me would be enough to kill me. Shane's body rocked by the blood loss, but adrenaline forced him to life. If Rick wanted to sneak people like a yellow coward mongrel, he was going to have to work for his bone.

Shane had enough strength to rise. He was unsteady on his feet and still somewhat strangled by the blood deposited in his lungs, Shane wobbles towards Rick.

"It's not what it seems," Rick pleads right as Carl fired at Shane. The bullet grazes the right side of his skull but effectively knocking Shane out once again. Rick had had his fill of horror for this night. In the morning, Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog would come collect Shane's body and give him a proper burial. But that wouldn't be today.

Carl would go on to say he saw Shane rise and he put him down. And he was wrong on both accounts. The truth was simply, he was just a boy with a bad shot.

Rick took his sons hand and leads him back to Hershel's farm. It was over, just what he wanted all along. He just wanted to lay with Lori and have her in his arms. What Rick didn't know, there was a small army of Walkers approaching the farm.

Shane could feel a ringing bouncing around in his skull. When would the ring in his ear fucking cease?! Through the ringing he could hear the squeak of fingers sliding off his leather boots. The dew and mist made gripping his foot quite the challenge for the hungry walker. The darkness of the night obscured the Walker chewing at his right boot. Shane's brain was too scrambled to focus on the one walker let alone the small herd of Walkers descending upon the farm.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, he mustered as much of adrenaline he could to kick the rotting Walker in the face. The force of the kick coupled with the level of rot, sent the walker's head flying. Shane attempted to rise to his feet but his knees failed him and he was back on the ground. Shane fell face first in the slick grassy earth; he could see the shimmering steel of his pistol. The light of the moon highlighted his weapon.

"On… your… feet… sunshine." Shane winced as he grabbed the weapon. Fight or die he thought as two female walkers attempted to maul him. One walker's abdomen was all but open as organs poked through thin parallel scratches across it's stomach. The organs were wet and coagulated; she most likely died within the last 24 hours.

Shane smashed the walker in the face with his pistol and punched out the other. Shane's second thought was to fire his weapon, but he stopped himself.

They'll hear me. Shane wasn't just talking about the walkers. Shane began to stumble away, but then stopped himself. He noticed he still had a large hunting knife on his waist. With that very knife, he ended the two walkers.

Shane began to march towards the barn, he had unfinished business with Rick. Shane didn't realize how much he loss but the adrenaline fooled him in to believing he was superman. He fantasized about showing up the barn like Jack Nicholson in The Shining. He was going to shoot Rick right in the face.

But then he would probably have to shoot Dixon too. And hell, maybe even T Dogg. And that's when Shane realized, he couldn't go back to the farm. Carl shot him, for Pete's sake. Even if Shane returned and murdered Rick, that wouldn't make Lori or Carl love him. As smart as Shane was, this fact took him quite a while to realize.

Shane looked into the darkness of the forest towards the farm. He knew he couldn't go back. Rick truly did win. Now what? Shane turned around and looked out into the horizon and that's when he saw them.

"Oh my god." Shane said absorbing the magnitude of his situation.

What appeared to be 30-50 walkers descending upon him. Shane took a few steps backwards, taking in a deep breath. "Who did I piss off today?" Shane asked rhetorically. "Fucking, Rick" Shane cursed. Then he remembered something Rick told him, when Rick was stuck at the mall with Glen and Andrea. He covered himself with the viscera of the dead and was able to all but glide pass the walkers without much resistance.

A golden light bulb sparked on in Shane concussion riddled brain. Shane kneeled and covered himself with as many organs and bodily fluids as he could as the walker army marched towards the farm. Shane knew he was too weak to fight them all, he couldn't run back to the farm, and he wasn't going to die.

His philosophy was both Rick and Carl couldn't get the job done, so he took that as it wasn't his time. I ain't dying tonight, shit brains. Shane covered his face and his clothes with the rotted flesh, he held his breath as the stench choked the life out of him. If these son's of bitches don't eat me , the smell will kill me.

Shane covered himself with as much as he could before realizing that the army of undead was only yards away from him. After covering himself as much as he could he covered his body with the corpse of the walker. Shane was careful not to mix the walker's blood with his cut. Shane held his breath, shutting his eyes tightly, waiting for the dead to tear his flesh from his bones.

But they didn't.

They merely walked right by.

Shane was careful with his movements; he played dead as the small herd marched to the farm. Shane listened to the earth; he waited until he heard no more foot steps before pushing the corpse off of him.

When he rose, he noticed a few stragglers behind the herd. Shane slowed his movements to mimic theirs and carefully navigated between the Dead. He didn't want to move too fast and get caught. Besides, between the concussion and blood loss; he impersonated the walkers movement to a tee. Shane could hear the explosion of weapon fire from the direction of the farm. Pop! Pop! Pop! Shane didn't know who was firing, but he didn't care anymore.

They were on their own, just like him.


	2. Keep Your Friends Close

While struggling to survive Rick and Carl's attack, Shane is in a need of a new group. And he finds one.

Chapter Text

#Shane

Part 2

Keeping your Friends Close...

Shane didn't know how long he walked, but he could see the sunlight begin to creep up from the earth. Brilliant orange light turned the dark night sky to a beautiful dawn. Shane found a road and started heading east; he knew that much as he was walking towards the rising sun. Shane scanned the road, not only for walkers but for supplies.

Shane slowed his limping pace and rested on a tree. He needed to catch his breath, his tank was beyond empty and his body was beginning to fail him. _I just need 2 minutes._ The large oak was only feet from the road, as soon as Shane caught a quick rest he would continue his walk.

"UUHHHHHHHHH!" moaned the Walker as attempted to grab Shane. Shane managed to side step the Walker but then noticed that there was another Walker and another, and another…

He was surrounded.

It only takes a moment – and then they're everywhere.

"Fuck it." He declared before raising his weapon and began to fire.

Phillip was awoken by the sound of gun fire in the distance; he sat up sharply in the roomy military styled SUV. "What in the bloody-hell was that?" He noticed Austin was still sleeping, his soft plump lips pouted as he slept peacefully. Phillip knew how acute Austin's hearing was and if there were gunfire, Austin would have already had his assault rifle in his hand. "I must have imagined it." Phillip said aloud.

Phillip already had slight PTSD prior to the world going to shit. So he attributed the random gunfire to a nightmare that was of course until he heard two other shots. "Ok, definitely didn't imagine _that_."

Phillip quickly retrieves his utility belt which held his two large bowie knives. Phillip immediately darted outside the vehicle towards the gun fire. The 5'9 man with dark olive skin was quick and limber beyond most people. He heard another shot and his head snapped to the right. Phillip ran through the shrubby forest, leaping over rocks, roots, and other barriers. There he discovered a bloodied Shane. Shane's back was against an oak as he fired, rather poorly at the nine walkers lurking towards him.

Phillip sharply whistled with great pinch and forte. A few of the walkers turn around, distracted by Phillips appearance.

Phillip removed his two dark gray berettas from his waist holsters and fired bullet after bullet. Each bullet connected with the Walker's brains with ease - a surgeon's precision. A dark smile etched across Phillips full pink lips. He enjoyed destroying these creatures at an almost orgasmic level.

Shane's eyes widen to see who saved his life. His vision was too obscured, he had no idea he was seconds from passing out again. He could see Phillip: his tan skin, long jet black hair pulled away from his face. He was dressed in paramilitary attire, it was black and form fitting.

"What's your name?" Phillip asked his guns still rose.

"R-R-R-Rick…" Shane stuttered, barely able to aim his gun. Unable to stand on his own, Shane used the oak the stood behind him for leverage.

"Your name is Rick?" Phillip asked as he slowly put away his weapons, Shane was no threat. "I'm Phillip. Where's your people? There's no way you're out here alone". Phillip noticed he was absolutely covered in blood and what appeared to be, dead flesh.

"Rick…" Shane said before finally losing consciousness.

"Great." said Phillip with pessimism and agitation. Phillip walked over to Shane's body, he quickly checked the pulse: he was still alive. Phillip noticed Shane was a little warmer than normal which concerned him.

Phillip immediately looked for bites, but it was hard. Shane was covered in viscera and blood, but much of it was from the walkers. Phillip took his small pocket knife and sliced open Shane's shirt revealing his chest. There, right under his left nipple was a small incision.

"His chest is sorta small, huh?" Austin asked. His voice was a deep, gravely baritone.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Phillip, startled by Austin's presence. "I could have shot you."

"No you couldn't," Austin countered. "You're too busy feeling this hobo up."

"I was not feeling him up, he's clearly hurt."

Austin steps closer to get a better look. "He _clearly_ stinks."

Shane was sure he was dead, that was until he opened his eyes. This all felt like the worst nightmare ever, Shane hoped he would awaken to a world where Rick was waiting for him the squad car and the dead stayed dead. But that was wishful thinking.

Shane found himself in a room, a rather nice room at that. Plush pillows held his head up and his body was covered by a large warm comforter. He looked around and saw the smiling faces of an elderly woman and family in photos. Frame by frame, Shane inspected them from where he lay. _This must be her place_ , Shane thought. He didn't recognize the woman, so that killed the idea that he woke up at his grandmother's house.

It was Austin's rough and raspy voice that got Shane's attention. He could see the man that saved him, but he wasn't alone. Two men stood before him, both in paramilitary garb. One stood about 6'2-6'3 feet tall, white male, roughly 40, with a military build. He had light hair that receded but was cut low to his scalp. A cut that vaguely resembled Shane's. His weapon was at his waist as he stood talking to the other man. The second male had a _unique_ look, Hispanic, possibly Black, about 5'10, a slightly smaller but effectively built frame. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties and he appeared to be unarmed.

"Well, at least he isn't infected," Phillip stated.

"He is still a liability. He has some internal bleeding and for the record, he does have an infection. Just not the one that turns you into a cannibal. Most likely, cellulites." Austin, a military physician by trade assessed Shane's wounds and could see where this was headed. "Even though we plugged up the hemorrhaging, there still the infection. Hopefully, Rick will be able to take care of himself soon."

"My name ain't, Rick!" Shane finally said. "Don't fucking call me that asshole's name." Shane noticed that he was still hooked up to an IV. He immediately started pulling at hoses.

"Hey, cunt" Phillip retorted, "we could have left you for Rotter-bait. The least you can do is be pleasant. And not rip out your IV."

"Yeah, I ain't ask for your help neither," Shane countered. Shane continued to yank at the IV cords, his hands quivered at the task. His motor skills were lacking but his persistence was still present.

"Let him go," Austin said with his deep, grimly, baritone. "Besides, those antibiotics I put in the IV could go towards, you Phillip. Not some fucking street rat."

" _Street rat_ ," Shane echoed. He couldn't help but chuckle but slime and mucus from congestions in his lungs chocked him. Shane coughed up the brown and green goo and spat on the wood floor.

"No, that wasn't gross at all," Phillip chimed in, sarcastically.

"See, I told you, dear." Austin said. "Street rat."

" _Dear_ " Shane retorted. "I take it you two are anal auctioneers."

"Ooh, homophobia," Phillip shot back. "Whatever will I do? I'm so crushed."

"I don't know," Austin said with a small smirk. "Anal auctioneers is sorta funny."

Shane watched the two break off into their own little world as if there weren't a million zombies outside waiting to rip them apart. The two men didn't look overtly effeminate; actually it was the opposite. Especially Austin – Shane wondered even if he was healthy if he could actually take the man down. Shane often compared other men to himself: were they as much of man as he. Or at least what he knew a "real man" to be.

"Look, Rick," Austin began.

"My name isn't fucking, _RICK!"_ Shane screamed, frustrated. How can two people who have never laid eyes on Rick, bring him up so much? "My name is, Shane."

"Fair enough, Shane," Austin replied. "You can walk your ass outside and try your best out there. I will tell you, between that infection, the fact you have been in a coma for two days and haven't eaten in God knows how long. As your attending physician, I would encourage you to give it a day. Then, you can go wherever the hell you like."

Phillip digs into his pocket and removes a snicker's and quickly unwraps the snack before taking a hearty bite. And with false, mocking, innocence Phillips asked, "Wanna a bite or do you want to leave?"

Shane weighed his options, or lack thereof. He was too banged up to go out there and face the Dead. Though he didn't trust a soul, he decided to relax his Don't Trust Anyone policy. Besides, they saved his life, for no reason. How bad could they be?

With a defeated shrug Shane replies, "Give me a bite of that fucking thing."

Actions 


	3. Warrior

When you are hungry, almost anything taste like five star cuisine. Shane ate two cans of ravioli, peas, and canned carrots. The fact that he had a big appetite was a good thing as far as Austin was concerned. Austin took Shane's vitals: granted his temperature was high, it was to be expected. All other vitals were more-less normal. Austin was surprised by how fast Shane was healing considering his injuries. "You're lucky to be alive." 

_Story of my life_ , thought Shane. He could recall countless time someone gave him that exact line. "Thanks to you, doc." Shane confessed. "Sorry for being a bit of an asshole earlier."

"You're still an Asshole, Shane," Austin replied. "But in this world, who isn't. You should really be thanking Phillip, he was the one that found you." 

"I will. Is he making rounds again?" 

"He does that a lot," Austin used his stethoscope to hear Shane's lungs, the coldness of the metal made Shane shiver. "Phillip is going to be the last man standing."  
Shane's right eyebrow arched with curiosity. "What do you mean by that?" 

"Simple," Austin began. "Phillip really hates those things, the Dead. A deep, seething hate for them. Have you ever watched him fight them? His eyes light up, like a kid in friggin candy store. He won't let them take him and that my friend is why he will be still around even when both you and me are trying to each other's brains."  
Austin finished the check up as Phillip entered the room, somewhat bloodied from a battle. Walker blood smeared his pants and his boots. Phillip could feel all eyes on him as he ate a peach he found on a tree outside. 

"I ran into a Rotter," Phillip said, mouth still full of fruit. 

"Did you kill it or did you fuck it?" Shane asked, letting out a smug scuffing laugh.  
Phillip frowned at Shane's poor humor. But Shane paid no mind to Phillips sensitivity. Shane stood and walked over to a large full length mirror in the bed room turned mock emergency room. He noticed that his clothes were different, he was wearing nursing scrubs. "Where are my clothes?" 

"They were covered in-everything," answered Austin. "So we tossed them when you got here. We still have your boots, they were ugly, but salvageable."  
Shane pulled the turquoise scrub top off exposing his chest. Shane inspects the small, sealed cut on his chest. _Rick_ , he thought as ire built in his blood stream. Shane scanned the room, he made two astute observations: all the curtains were closed even though they appear to be up many floors. And finally, where did they find an IV and antibiotics. 

"Where am I?" 

"Rolling Oaks Senior Retirement Community," Phillip answered. "A Multi-level old folks home with Independent living, assisted living, and also skilled nursing and Memory Care." 

"Explains all this old people stuff …walkers—I mean, you know, canes. Plus lots of photos of old people." Shane said still looking into the mirror, starring holes into his stitching. Shane shivered. Between all the photos and plastic covered furniture, Shane could still feel the old bat's spirit in the room.

"Phillip smirked, "It looks like Mrs. Opal Louise Parker lived quite the life her. Hell, she even had whiskey in her fridge ." 

Austin was not enjoying how friendly Phillip was getting with Shane – he knew how Phillip could be with people. Austin agreed to save Shane's life, but after he could walk, the agreement was they would turn him loose. Besides, Phillip and Austin had plans that did not include any dead weight. 

"Phillip, we should give the man his space, plus, he still needing that shower," interjected Austin, breaking up Shane's and Phillips conversation about their precise location. "Shane, the hot water isn't really working, but a lukewarm shower is better than your current situation. We'll be stationed in room 22, right up the hall, to your right." 

Phillip could sense Austin rushing him but was clueless to why. They were trained to never break character and support any story either one creates. It was a tactic that kept them both alive. "Sure, I think I'm probably going to catch some z's before we head out." 

"We're heading out?" Shane queried. "When, where are we going?" Shane's voice elevated by agitation. He could sense their shadiness and his years as a cop make him quite the bull shit detector. 

"Look, you have a lot of questions. I have a few answers. The first answer is, no you are not a prisoner. You are free to walk out the front door and neither I nor Phillip will touch you. But I promise you, you will be shredded either by the teeth of those things out there or bullets by the _people_ out there. Now you can trust us or you can go, either way, I promise you, I don't give a rat's ass. But decide now." 

Shane was out of words to cough up. They could have left him to die but they saved him and nursed him to life again. They deserve at very least Shane's esteem. It still didn't sit well that they were clearly keeping secrets. They all live in the same shit hole, nothing should be secret in this world. 

"We are going to have a conversation," Shane promised, his eyes locked tightly on the titan-like Austin. 

"Yes, _we_ will," Austin replied in his rough baritone. "Phillip let's give the man some space."  
As the two men left the room Shane watches them closely. Something didn't sit well with him about those two and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Always the policeman.  
Shane noticed his movements still were labored; the left side of Shane's body ached. Thunder storms of pain rain terror across Shane's infected wound. Shane also noticed another crude stitching on the right side of his face. That one was courtesy of Carl Grimes. But even with his scrapes Shane was just thankful to be alive. He disrobes and enters the bathroom.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Austin drills Phillip. "Why are you so chatty with him?"  
"Jealous?" teased Phillip. 

"You think this is a joke, how funny will this joke be when you tell him we're not taking him?" 

Phillips smile melted away, eroded into a frown. Austin had rules and they were indeed practical. The first rule was: save no one. Helping people is great on paper, but not very smart to do in _this_ world. You never know if you're saving Gandhi or Hitler, so it best to stay out of those things. 

Secondly if you are forced to interact with other survivors, you are to tell them nothing. The fact that Shane knows that Phillip is dear to Austin and not just a "partner" means Shane could use that as a tool for manipulation. This was Austin's fault, he noticed that every since his drinking has increased again his judgment has been cloudy. 

A sober Austin would have let Shane die out there. 

"He could be a good asset," Phillip countered. 

"You're joking right?" 

"I'm not, you can tell by looking at him. How he carries himself, even in this weaken state.

He's a warrior, Austin. Just like me, just like you." 

Austin folded his arms and walked to the window, covered by shutters. Austin scanned the area looking for the snipers he knew was out there waiting for them. "Someone stabbed and shot him that night. Now I don't know why but I do know someone wanted him dead and came very close to making that happen. So he may be a warrior, but not all warriors are good warriors." 

Phillip absorbed his lover/teacher's wisdom as he always had. But even when Austin is right, he still manages to overlook a detail. This is why they made such an unstoppable team; Phillip always could see what Austin could not. "Then it looks like I need to find out what kind of warrior he is."

The shower was cold, not lukewarm, but cold. But the smell was almost gone thanks to Opal Louise's body wash, scrubbing brush, and tea tree oil shampoo. Even though Shane lacked much hair at top, the tingle of the tea tree oils made him feel a deeper clean.  
Shane dried off as best he could before swathing the towel around his waist. As he entered the living room to retrieve the nursing scrubs he wore earlier he notices Phillip, holding a bundle of towels and clothing. Shane grimaces, "Now, don't you get any ideas here." 

Phillip gives a quick smile before walking up to Shane and extending the bundle of towels and clothing. "I already saw you naked and I wasn't impressed - at all. Hence, I'm bringing you more clothing." Shane took the bundle, his eyes watched Phillip closely. The last man who tried to "hand" Shane something stabbed him. 

Shane took the clothes and Phillip headed out the room once more. Before leaving Phillip tells Shane, "I left your boots by the door and I put something you dropped in the left boot. You're probably going to need it." 

Shane kept his eyes on Phillip until he left his room. Shane inspected the bundle and in it was a medium red and tan flannel shirt and size 32 dark Levi jeans. He places the clothes on the bed and retrieves his boots. In the left boot Shane discovers his dark pistol with a full clip. But Shane noticed something else within the boot, a small note. 

_Meet me in 10 minutes downstairs near the east hall. You'll get your answers._  
Shane was unsure where the east hall was, but he assumed it was on the opposite side of the unit. He was right because that's where he found Phillip peaking through the thin rectangle window leading into the cafeteria. He heard Shane a minute before he got there but felt no reason to turn around. He was too busy trying to come up with a strategy. 

"Who are you people?" was Shane's first question. 

"I'm Lt. Phillip Barr-Marco and my husband is Sgt. Austin Angelo Marco. We are a part of a special extraction, search and rescue team. We were over run and now we're just like you, just trying to live." 

It was a mountain of half-truths Phillip provided to Shane. But Shane was willing to accept the story but he was confident that Phillip wasn't going to share it all right this minute. Shane decided to play along with Phillip. 

"That explains the get up," replied Shane. They were definitely military, he could tell from their demeanor, especially Austin. "What happen to the rest of your team?" 

"What happened to the rest of your people?" countered Phillip. "We survived, they didn't."  
Shane didn't know what happen to his people, as far as he knew they were all dead. Shane was sure before he blacked out he heard shots firing from the farm. Rick got everyone killed and he tried to start his massacre with Shane. 

"It's just that simple." Shane wasn't buying it. The story was presented to him with a bow and sure it seemed edible, but Shane wasn't just going to eat those scraps. He knew there was more, so he was going to apply pressure on Phillip. 

Always the mental gymnast, Phillip redirected, "Who stabbed you? Better question: why did they stab you?" 

The who was easy. Explaining the why wasn't going to be an easy task. But Shane picked up on this game that Phillip was playing. _I guess he thinks since he has that pansy, Yankee accent he's just so smart, I'll play along._ Shane knew that Phillip was feeding him half-truths to lower his defenses. So if he wants to believe his little trick work, who was Shane to blow the surprise? 

"My best friend, Rick. He shot me first, when he couldn't get it done that way he stabbed me." 

"You're best friend? Why would he do that?" 

Shane diverted his eyes from Phillip, which was the first time Phillip ever saw Shane break from his intense attitude. He pussy footed around a second before saying, "I was sleeping with his wife. Even got her pregnant." 

"Oh."Phillip wasn't too surprised, Shane struck him as the type that would attend a talk show and tell his best friend he was screwing his wife. But unfortunately, Jerry Springer wasn't around to solve their problem . 

"Why can't we leave," asked Shane . "Who's watching us?" 

Phillip broke eye contact with Shane, turning away from him. "Come on man, tell me what's going on. How can we protect each other if I don't even know what to look for? What's out there, it can't just be walkers, it can't just be the dead. It's people isn't it?"  
He folded his arms, defeated.

Everything Shane said was right-it was indeed people. "We don't know how many, but they are armed. Possibly even trained ex-military. All I know is that they want to take us out. We exchanged gun fire yesterday morning, it felt like they were shooting from all directions." 

"How many guns y'all got?" quizzed Shane. He wanted to know exactly what kind of disaster he was in. 

"That's not the problem," Phillip confessed. "That big gun battle we had yesterday has really brought the uglies. There are about 25 of them at the front gate, I fear anymore noise would bring more out." 

Shane was in a bitch of a situation. The dead on one side, murderous people on the other. No matter how you sliced it, it didn't look good. "Any kind of escape plan? Or did the Special Forces only manage to get themselves trapped?" 

Phillip had to brain storm quickly, his hazel eyes bounced around the room as he thought critically to himself. Phillip knew that opposition had sharp shooters scoping the building; any time Phillip or Austin walked outside bullets would shower upon them. A bullet grazed Austin's shoulder in the battle the morning before. Whatever they decided, they needed to be very covert. 

"What are they after?" Shane drilled further. "Do they want supplies or do they just want your lives?" 

He could tell him, but Phillip opted to show Shane what all this was about. Phillip brought Shane into the underground parking; this is how they got access to the building. Shane couldn't believe the behemoth of a vehicle parked before him. Mouth opened, Shane absorbed the sight of the large black humvee. 

"This isn't your mother's hummer," Phillip "this is the python: dual engines, solar energy integrated, fitted with miscellaneous weapons. Want to survive a zombie apocalypse, this is the ride you will need." 

"Zombies are in movies, those things out there are real life," Shane replied as he circled the vehicle. "I mean it's big, but so what. It probably needs a shit load of gas just to move it up the street." 

"Actually no, since it's steel, it's very light but very strong. In addition to that, it can take both diesel and regular fuel. And even when all the gas is out it still can propel itself at 50 miles an hour by solar reserves. It was one of 12,000 made in Germany and there isn't a vehicle out there that could measure up to the Python." 

Shane's eyes caught Phillip's gaze from across the hood of the vehicle, "I take it you're out of gas." 

"Going 50 miles an hour with guys firing an RPG at you." 

"They have RPG's?" Shane replied; hand on hip leaning in agitated by hearing even more bad news. "For you two to be Special Forces, you two look more like the Special Olympics." 

"Sorry, I couldn't come up with plans, I was too busy saving your ungrateful ass."  
"To get trapped in a fucking nursing home," Shane said with a chuckle. Shane figured he would need to be solution oriented. "How many are out there? Estimate?" 

Phillip leaned over the hood to get a closer look at Shane, "I don't know. I know there are at least 20, but there are 5 that you need to worry about. I don't know their names; usually I know the whole profile but didn't have that luxury this time.

Shane caught that. _What do you mean you get a profile of what? Your targets? Search and rescue my ass._ Shane didn't want to address that, not right now, but he would revisit this in the future. "When did they start following you?" 

"I noticed about two hours after we found you." 

"Did they see me?" 

"No." 

Shane stepped forward in an intimidating fashion and said in a low growl, "Did… they… see… me." 

Phillip was for from a coward stepped forward, "Shane, don't you get any ideas. I could put two bullets in you before you could throw a punch. No. no one saw you. You were stuffed in the car, bleeding to death, remember?" 

Shane pulled his body away, removing the nonverbal threat that was his posture. "Good, then I got an idea. Do you got another one of those uniforms?" 

"Why?" 

"Because you and me are going to lure them out. Once they come out shooting, Austin is going to take them out from the roof. You do have a sniper rifle, right?" 

"We own a Barrett M82, but what's your plan – in it's entirety." 

"I'm a going to dress up like Austin; from a far they could mistake me for him. I'm not strong enough to work the sniper rifle and I got a suspicion that Austin is a sufficient

shot." 

"You would be right," Phillip answered. "But what's stopping them from just shooting us then catching him on the roof?" 

"If they just wanted to take you, they would have stormed or fire bombed this place hours ago. They want to make a deal, but be prepared if this goes left." 

Phillip folded his arms and thought about Shane's plan. It wasn't awful but it wasn't exactly his favorite. "I see where you're going, but when do you plan to do this?"  
"We can do this right now, while we still got sun light." 

"Nah," Phillip dismissed. "We do this at dusk. It ensures that they won't be able to see your face and we have the night covering us." 

"And how are we supposed to see?" 

"We have gear." Phillip took a second to examine this situation in a deeper context. Sure the plan could work, but it would require everyone to be flawless. Shane hasn't proven that he can do anything but be a liability with a short fuse. 

"How do I know when those bullets start flying you can even hold your own?" Shane's right eye brow rose as Phillip asked this. "So far the only thing I've seen you do is bleed a lot. For this plan that you cooked up to work you would have to – deliver. Can you do that?" 

Shane placed his hand on his hip, agitated that this queer had the gall to even question anyone's manhood, let alone his. "Do you have any idea who you are talkin' to?" Shane's eyes darken by the shadow of his brow, his face burning with fury. "You think cause you sashay around her with your candy-ass GI uniform, hiding in some tank. You think you really know what's going on out there?" 

A small smirk gathered at the corner of Phillip's mouth as he witness Shane's implosion. He wanted to push him, to see where his buttons were hidden. First thing he noticed about Shane was he was mostly ego-oriented. But his confidence was too high for it all to be false. There must be something behind all this boasting. It was time to test it.  
"You look at me and think because I'm not all bruised and battered like you that I haven't gotten my hands dirty?" Phillip turned away from Shane; he didn't merit his eye contact. "I'm just better at this than you apparently." 

"Maybe luckier," Shane shot back. Shane spit another huge glob of saliva to the ground, "You got a tank to hide in remember. Imagine if you were out there without it."  
Now he was starting to piss Phillip off, "You talk a lot of shit for a person who owes me one. And right now, you are going to show me why you were worth the trouble. See you have a plan, it's not a bad one, it's just- incomplete. But you are also injured and for this to work, I'm going to need to see you in action." 

Shane was curious now. "Action? Against what?" 

He closed his eyes; Phillip remembered again what he saw when he looked through thin glass window dividing the Unit from the Cafeteria. Phillip counted a total five walkers in the dining area; if he could clear that cafeteria with no assistance then they may actually have a plan. 

Shane protested of course, initially he was totally fine with the plan. He felt rusty, anyway. Shane thought that popping a few walker heads would cheer him up. Shane was cock and locked. But Phillip didn't like that idea for two reasons: first, there was no reward for shooting fish in a barrel. And more importantly, the gunshots would wake Austin up. Austin was napping, but was sober a catholic nun so enough noise would bring soldier to his feet in moments.  
Five walkers was not exactly a small feat, especially with an injury. Shane's confidence didn't wane however, armed with a large black machete. It was loaned to him by Phillip, who also would enter the cafeteria. Even in the faint chance things got out of control, Phillip could provide back up. But the whole point of this exercise was to prove that he was ready. 

Shane was always ready. 

Around his waist sat two large bowie knives, sharpened to a razors tip. Phillip didn't really have a plan on getting dirt himself but just in case things did get sticky he could play offense. Unfortunately, offense is all Phillip knew how to play. "This door is unlocked and if the rotters weren't so fucktarded, they would just open the door. So I will open the door and you will enter first, I come in right behind you. After you tend to the elderly, we can see if there is anything left to eat. I suspect there is." 

Shane appreciates this not being just a useless exercise. Plus Shane was hungry again; hopefully they could find some canned meats. No way a few walkers were keeping him away from beef stew. With Phillips hand on the doorknob waiting for the signal and after Shane gave a nod the door flew open. 

He swiftly entered the large cafeteria, the tables were littered with rotted trays and floors were littered with rotted bodies. In the distance stood three walkers hiding in the shadows. With one mighty swing of Shane's blade, he bisected two of the walker's heads. For the third Shane kicked the walker in the chest, knocking it to the floor. With another swing, Shane embeds the blade in the walker's skull. 

Shane knew at very least there were two more. He didn't have a flash light so he had to rely solely on his ears. He shallows his breath and listens. He could hear steps, uncoordinated, dragging, steps. _It's on your left_ , he thought before beheading the walker. Before he could enjoy his victory a walker began gnawing at his ankle. Luckily it was covered by his thick leather boot. Shane drops his blade on the brain of the walker ending the creature. And ending this test as well. 

"Impressive," Phillip congratulated. "I mean, especially after all the blood loss. You really know how to take care of these things Mr. Shane…" It dawned on Phillip that he didn't know Shane's last name even though he revealed he and his husband's name and rank. Phillip realized he was breaking the rules, he needed to be careful in the future.  
"Officer Shane Walsh, King County." Shane took a load off, laying himself against the wall. He popped his stitches. He knew at some point he would need to tell Phillip, but right now wouldn't be it. "Let's see what they got."  
It was mostly perishables, unfortunately. There were lots of Ensure and Gatorade for the seniors who had electrolyte issues. The kitchen did have lots of can goods, mostly meatless soups. Shane was rightfully pissed; he did luck up on potato flakes. Shane did appreciate at least small victories. 

"You guys must be running sorta low," Shane implied, stuffing the large black duffle bag that Phillip brought to take their loot. 

"Not even," Phillip replied. He smelled a fox in his hen house. Shane wasn't worried about if they could keep themselves fed; he just wanted to know what their supplies levels were. Next he would want to know where the supplies were. Phillip wasn't exactly convinced by Shane yet. He still had much to prove. "This guarantees that we always have food. You don't go grocery shopping after your fridge is totally empty." 

The pickings weren't exactly bountiful, but it was something. "People used to just leave their parents in places like this." 

"Good place as any," Phillip argued. "Apparently they had horseback riding and wine tasting; they lived a good life in places like this." 

Shane scuffed at that notion. "You're grandma is supposed to die just like everyone else's, dying in your bed cursing you out." Shane thought about the limited food they found in the kitchen. Neither one of them could locate the pantry. Shane picked up the machete again,

"I'm going to go find the pantry." 

"They most likely cleared as much of the food as they could and we're most likely not the first residents to stop by since the fall. We got what we got, now let's just get out of here. We should probably talk to Austin about this plan." 

"Well you go 'head," Shane said, not even turning his body to acknowledge Phillip's protest. "I'll catch up in a few." Shane headed behind the counter, deeper into the kitchen. Phillip refused to follow this time; it was the second part of the test. 

Big places like this always have huge pantries, thought Shane. Even if other survivors had come across this property, they didn't get this far. The walkers he killed were all elderly, some of them in nursing gowns. He rummaged until he found it, bingo! Shane discovered the pantry door, hidden behind boxes. The must had a delivery that day. 

That day went from a simple delivery day to the day the dead took this world. Shane remembered that day as all the survivors remember that day. Except Rick, he got to sleep through that day. Shane banished the thoughts of rick from his head and opened the pantry door. 

The cafeteria was lit by the midday sun, the glass ceilings exposed the sky to the residents that ate in their once beautiful dining room. Now, it was a tomb. Phillip waited for Shane to return, he could hear Shane kicking over boxes and causing an overall ruckus. He could tell it wasn't a walker because of the occasional "son of a bitch!" exclaims by Shane during his search. 

Phillip could hear the ringing of chains; he quickly retrieves one of his bowie knives. There were double doors on each side of the cafeteria but the doors on the right of Phillip began to rock open. Phillip could see from his peripheral fingers slip through the sliver of space held only together by the thin chain. 

This place was compromised a long time ago, just as Phillip thought. "Shane, we gotta go!"  
As Shane opened the door 6 walkers poured out of the pantry. Shane slipped on the discard boxes but quickly dodge the descending walkers. Shane manages to escape they grip of the walkers but loses his machete. Shane darts towards the cafeteria where there was enough light to actually combat the walkers. 

"Shane!" Phillip called out as the six walkers chased behind Shane. Shane removed his weapon and began firing. No point in being shy at this point. One bullet connects with a brain, another, a shoulder. Phillip puts his knife away before grabbing one of his berettas and began to fire. 

The chain gives way, the weight of the 26 walkers was too much for the chain and walkers pour into the room.


	4. At Dusk

Part 3

"At Dusk"

The walkers poured into the room once the chain snapped from there weight and pressure they applied to the door. A gear clicked in Phillips brain and without a second thought Phillip began to fire. With both berettas in hand, Phillip fired with precision that wowed Shane.

Shane, who had gun training since age 12, had never before seen anything quite like it. Berettas are naturally hard to fire with one hand due to their force. Compounded on the challenge of the weapon was Phillips ridiculously accurate headshot ratio. For Phillip to fire two, simultaneously with no issue and still manage to hit his target was astonishing.

Shane stopped firing his weapon because it was too many rushing towards them. He quickly grabs the long cafeteria table. "Do you plan on helping?!" chastised Phillip.

"I AM!" Shane shot back nastily. As Shane attempted to position the table effectively a walker attempted to strike, but the limber Shane manage to deliver a powerful kick forcing the walker backwards.

The table divided the walkers from Shane, Phillip, and their bag of goodies they stole from the kitchen. The walkers began to pile against the table as more and more entered the room. Luckily they were uncoordinated and all but trampled each other. This is the only reason both Shane and Phillip were still alive.

"Shane, the door" Phillip calls out, backing away from the line but continuing his fire. Shane grabs the black duffle bag and heads for the door. When Shane reaches the door he collides hard expecting the door would open but discovered that the door was locked. Desperately he fiddles with the handle but the door does not budge.

"Son of a fucking BITCH!" exclaims Shane.

Phillip didn't need to look back. He already knew. _I will put a bullet in us both before I let these things eat us,_ thought Phillip. But that was plan D; hopefully he wouldn't need to do that. Shane returned to the line and began to fire over the makeshift barrier. It was only a matter of time.

The explosion of an assault rifle blared out as bullets tore the walkers apart. Shane turned around and there stood Austin holding open the door. "Move your ass!" Austin screams at the two men. He didn't have to tell him twice, Shane quickly grabs the bag and exits the cafeteria. Phillip followed, firing once more, just for good measures.

"What in the _FUCK_ were you two thinking?" Austin screamed. His voice had the cadence of an enraged math teacher.

"Getting supplies out of the kitchen," Phillip quickly answering, completely falling into the role as teacher's pet.

Austin was somewhat interested in what they found. Even though he wasn't a fan of wasting bullets he knew that food could become an issue soon. Austin scanned through the bag and wasn't too impressed by the pickings. "This is it?"

"We almost died for that, fuck face," Shane spoke up. Shane, a bully, would not be bullied.

"And it would have been a waste," Austin said dismissively. "Seeing as you have my husband with you on this little suicide missions-"

"It was my idea!" Phillip spoke up. "I wanted to see what they had."

Shane and Austin were locked in a dark stare down. Neither man wanted to break the hold; two alpha's who not willing to back down. "You could have gotten yourself killed, Phillip." Austin replied, still focused on Shane.

Phillip could see the flames licking through Austin's skin. Austin was two seconds from exploding, Phillip could sense it. Phillip saw no value to the cock-off between Austin and Shane, Phillip decided to redirect Austin's rage to something more constructive. "There wasn't much in the food department, but I did come up with a way out of here."

Eyes still locked on Shane, "I'm listening." Austin's voice was stern and menacing, but that didn't intimidate Shane. Shane matched his stare, chest poked out forward armed with a smug grin on the officer's face.

"At dusk, Shane suits up and we make it look like we're leaving. We know they've been on surveillance since we got here but I doubt they've seen Shane. Chances are they'll try to engage us but nothing too aggressive, I doubt the RPG's will be in play. This is all about the PYTHON so I doubt they'll risk destroying it."

"Hold up." Austin interrupted, finally breaking his stare down with Shane. "This is all assuming they think this piss ant is me."

" _Piss ant?"_ Shane echoed stepping forward, ready to bare knuckle with the giant Austin.

But Austin never moved not a muscle; small men like Shane need this extra posturing. But Austin wasn't above getting in the mud. "You don't want any of me, _Sling Blade_."

"Can we _focus?!"_ Interjected Phillip, he was annoyed that though he was the youngest he apparently was also the most mature. "They won't be able to recognize him, hence why we are waiting for dusk. But we have to do this my way and to the tee."

If Phillip could do one thing it was definitely creating a strategy. He laid out the plan with great detail. Phillip and Shane would serve as a distraction and draw most of the fire while Austin serves as sniper. While the opposing group is focusing on Shane – with limited visibility, Austin would provide sniper coverage with night vision capabilities.

Phillip and Austin have tried this play before on a mission in Turkey, both men expected similar results. Shane and Phillip would also plant assault rifles near the field of engagement. Once Phillip's "big surprise" is launched, they are expecting a huge fire battle. With all that noise, Phillip anticipated this would agitate the walkers who have piled up to almost 60 at the front gate of the large estate.

"Once those things get agitated that gate is coming down," Phillip hypothesized.

"What are we gonna do about it?" Shane queried.

"Depends how fast we clear that group," Austin answered.

"That's why you're playing sniper; keep them off our dicks long enough for us to make an exit." Shane wasn't at one hundred percent; his body still ached from his stab wound - courtesy of Rick Grimes. But one thing Shane loved with intensity is the challenge of battle. Even when he sat next to rick in that squad car, Shane had a lust of violence. Often times Rick would need to reign in his unbridled partner.

Apart of Shane burned with excitement and anticipation to this plan. Sure he could die, but after the farm, the fear of death had diminished. Besides, Shane knew if and when he _really_ die, he would go out shooting.

Phillip and Shane met at the PYTHON, Shane was surprised by the large black duffle bag that hanging from Phillips shoulders. The bag made heavy thud kicking up dust and sand as it fell to the floor. "There's your uniform."

"Why does it sound like a it a baby elephant in there?" Shane inspected the closer. He opened the bag and saw the intricate uniform, Shane noticed the uniform was actually a dark navy and not black. "What is this exactly?"

"Off the record: It's a double layer combat uniform. The first layer is form fitting, it moves seamlessly with your body. Interesting enough the body suit is made of a Fibre-reinforced plastic, similar to your favorite Chevy. Now I'm not too sure about all the science that goes into it, but the jest of it is your stab proof. If you had one of these on that night you would have felt a nasty poke, it may even break skin, but never penetrate.

"The second part of this uniform is somewhat standard Kevlar jumper; it looks like a flight suit to me. It's plated near the knees, elbows, and also the chest. Between the unitard and the jumper, your basically bite proof."

Shane's eyes immediately caught Phillip's, "What do you mean _'bite proof'?_ You mean to tell these things can't bite through this get up?"

"I mean, it still hurts like hell, but not the human bite – dead or alive – cannot yield enough force to penetrate the suit. However your face is still exposed and honestly, we've never tested exactly how durable these suits are. They were exactly designed for this kind of warfar."

"So how do you know it can take a bite?"

"I was bit on the arm, it left a mark because it was enough pressure to cause a wound. But there was no fluid exchange. I'm thinking it's something in it's bite that causes all of this. Like I said, it hurt like the dickens but I survived, intact."

Shane scuffed, " You mean to tell me you have a tank and a batman suit? Un-fucking-believable."

"Jealous?"

"Not if I get to keep one," Shane checked the elasticity of the suit. He found it remarkable how thick the dark fabric was, tracing his fingers along the stitching. "Who's suit is this?"

"Mine, I figured you were closer to 5'9 170 than 6'3 220. It is designed for my specific body type, so it may me snug in certain areas and lose in others. Get suited up, we roll out at 1745."

Shane quickly began to disrobe but then stopped himself before catching Phillip's gaze, "Don't you go getting any ideas."

"Yeah, _eww_. Look here sweetheart; you were probably hot shit when you peaked in high school. But it's not the 90's anymore. Get dressed. You've got five minutes."

Shane was only halfway kidding with his comment but what he learned from that little exchange is that Phillip goes for the jugular. In many ways Shane did suffer from arrested development, trapped as a perpetual 17-year-old. He still felt like the raging quarter back asshole who bullies those who didn't fall in line.

But in this scenario he wasn't running the show. Even though it was Shane's plan, Phillip has hijacked the plan and added additional layers. Shane was impressed by how intrepid Phillip was and how quickly he can adjust and contort to any situation. _If this plan goes just right_ , Shane thought for a second, _wait what happens once it's all over_?

As Shane slid the form fitting suit over his body he called out to Phillip. "What happens after we're clear? Where we goin?"

"Ideally back to the _85_ , heading towards Richmond," shouted Phillip from the adjoining room. Phillip was making sure he had all the weapons he would need on his person.

"Virginia? Richmond, Virginia? What's there?"

Phillip returns to the room holding a black motorcycle helmet. "Family. We'll talk more about it once we get the hell out of here." Phillip noticed Shane was struggling with the uniform; he couldn't resist but tease him. "There not farmer overalls, you have to roll it up; one leg at a time."

"Holy mother of Christ," whined Shane. "How do you wear this thing?"

"Just imagine how much fun you're going to have when you have to take a number two. Come on, let me help you."

As Phillip help Shane zip up the snuggly fit combat uniform, Shane quizzed Phillip for more details. "You know anything specific about these guys?"

"Well the fact that they even _know_ what the PYTHON is leads me to believe at very least they're high level military. They had RPG's so to be quite honest they could be just local survivors who managed to luck up with military supplies. They're story seems vaguely familiar?"

"Now they want your ride."

"Don't know their names, so I gave them nicknames. Asshole #1: White male, 35-40, dark hair, leaner build. He is clearly has extensive military experience. He was the one leading the convoy to run us off the road. I take it he's the leader."

"He just ran you off the road?" Shane was suspicious of these two, even if they did save him. After what happened with Rick, Lori, hell even Carl betrayed him. Shane knew that if a story sounds too convenient, it most likely was.

Phillip sensed Shane's suspicion but now wasn't the time to be divisive. For this farfetched strategy to be successful, he needed a united front. "Asshole #1 is backed up by Asshole #2 and #3, they're both white male, dark hair, #3 had a full goatee. It was all happening so fast and I was driving, Austin was providing cover fire."

 _Holy shit!_ thought Shane. They were literally engaging in high speed shoot outs with assault rifles. In all Shane's years as an officer, he never even observe such a thing. A shoot out is one thing, adding M16's and 90 MPH speed changes things dramatically. "And you saw the RPG?"

"Someone fired it, rather poorly might I add, in our direction. We were chased by three cars, it was hard to really decipher who fired the RPG, but it wasn't anyone in the front. No other rockets were fired after the one. It could be because they don't have any more or they didn't want to risk the vehicle."

"So I doubt they'll be in play this time," Shane concluded. "What's the helmet for?"

"It's like I told you, the suit protects you from bite to the body, and your face is still exposed." Phillips looks at his silver watch and realizes they have moments left. "It's time. Get in position. That black little earpiece thing connected to your suit is a radio, it patches you into me and Austin. All three of us will hear the conversation."

Shane held the black earpiece in his had for a moment; he reflected on how far he had come. From the sheriff's department, to the camp, to the farm, to here. Shane held his earpiece like held his badge for the first time, it was an honor. He lets out a small scuff before plugging the earpiece into the suit and placing it in his hear.

"Well let's test this baby out," Shane announces. Jovially and with cockiness Shane announces over the radio, "This is Sherriff's deputy Shane Walsh, making sure our line is clear and smooth as Heather Locklear 's legs. Now can you tell me one thing: do you copy?"

Shane waited for a response but could only here coarse static before Austin's deep Brooklyn baritone emerged. "Will you shut the fuck up and get in position?"

Phillip lets out a quick chuckle before replyin, "Copy."

Phillip may not have known but Asshole #1 did have a name and it was Donald. Donald was the leader of his group of 15. Donald had tracked the PYTHON to this location and now he had it cornered. Donald didn't know who Phillip and Austin were; he knew at very least they were military of high authority. Donald, an OIF Sergeant, ultimately went into the world of military contracts and that's how he was introduced to the power of the PYTHON.

Donald had 5 children with their group and they are the group's highest liability. But if they were in a secured vehicle, Donald could focus on other pressing issues. Donald justified his actions, he had children and those two men just had themselves. He didn't want to have to end anyone's life, but he would to protect his people.

"DONALD!" Asshole #2 or Chuck called out. "They're on the move!"

"Good, get Alexis and Thomas, have Margo and James meet us on the other side of the field. Remember, were taking out the front tire but were keeping any structural damage to a minimum. It will be useless if it's blown up. What are they doing?"

"It looks like they're packing up, trying to get out of here I guess," replied Chuck.

"Isn't the main gate still covered with Lame Brains? How the hell do they plan on getting passed that?"

Shane was nervous and for good reason. For all intents and purposes, he was waiting for someone to shoot him. Well, shoot _at_ him. Armed with a cigarette and his small pistol he waited for Phillip to pull into the long driving path that led to the main entrance. This path wrapped around the large brick and sandstone building leading into the large forest where the opposing group waited to attack.

"You see anybody on that scope?" Shane asked Austin over the radio.

"Two so far, they're about to make their move. Phillip, how are you handling your situation?"

"Oh I'm _fine_ ," Phillip said, his words drenched in sarcasm. "I'm just doing fucking stupendous. Hey get off of me!"

"Hey, show some restraint down there," Austin chastised. "This was your plan, remember."

"Yeah, but I'm the one stuck with the _Hungry-Hungry Hippos_ , so sorry if I'm not over the moon about this. Has Asshole #1 been spotted?"

Austin performed a scan with his binoculars, searching frantically for Donald. "Spotted, he's in the northeast. He's armed with a… revolver."

 _Rick?_ Shane thought. It couldn't be Rick, could it? No way, rick didn't have the balls to pull a move like this. But if it is rick, Shane may just get his chance to settle their score.

"Alright, Phillip, move out."

You didn't have to tell Phillip twice. Phillip was getting sick of his backseat drivers anyway, so the faster they could get this going the better off they would be. As Phillip pulled into the area of engagement he could see Shane standing in the field, holding the large black duffle bag. Phillip parks the vehicle and quickly exits, hoping not to ruin his surprise.

Phillip was wearing his helmet when he exited the vehicle, but before he could it take off he could feel a large bang collide with his helmet. And following that bang he heard a hiss a smoke poured from the small can thrown by the opposing team.

"Tear gas!" screamed Shane. _It looks like it started._ Shane quickly fires his pistol into the darkness, not really expecting to hit anyone. But there was no return fire.

"What's going on down there?!" Austin's voice frantic and hostile. "Phillip?! Are you ok?!"

Phillip removes his helmet and desperately inhales the cool air. Shane too is struggling with his vision as his nostrils fill with mucus. "HANDS UP!" Donald announces as his armed team descends on Shane and Phillip. Both men drop their weapons, Shane discards his pistol Phillip is a little more careful.

"You sure if I reach for my weapon in an attempt in surrendering you won't just shoot me in the face?" Phillip asked.

Donald aimed his revolver at Phillips head, "Not if you don't give me a reason. Drop your weapon nice and easy and no one will have to die."

 _He can't be serious_ , thought Phillip. But Phillip complied, releasing both his bowie knives and berettas that sat at his waist. "Now what? You execute us?"

Shane's eyebrow rose with confusion. _Is he trying to piss him off?_ Shane observed the interaction even closer. So far things were going more-less according to the plan and now Phillip is tempting the fates?

"Like I said: no one needs to die." Donald signaled for the other members to secure Shane and Phillip. Asshole #2 grabbed Shane and placed a pistol to his kidney and asshole #3 did a similar move to Phillip. Donald however wanted to inspect the PYTHON closer, even thought the windows were so opaque the outside could not see the inside Donald knew there was an artillery inside. On the driver's side there was a numerical panel.

"What's the code?" Donald asks, not really directed to Phillip nor Shane but he still expecting an answer.

"You don't want the code buddy?" Phillip chimes in.

Annoyed, Donald points his gun in an intimidating fashion, "What's the code?!"

"It's my birth date," Phillip answers as if it was common knowledge. "12-13-1986."

"See, wasn't so hard?" Asshole #3 said to Phillip. Phillip noticed that his breath smelled like microwaved diarrhea.

Phillip put in the code "12131986" and just as he hoped the doors open. All five of the doors to the vehicle open and six walkers escape the vehicle. _Told ya, you really didn't want that code._ Two of the walkers descend upon Donald but he goes down fighting.

Shane and Phillip take advantage of the distraction; Shane delivers a thunderous left to asshole number two before retrieving his pocket knife and driving it in his throat. Phillip uses a nasty head butt that shattered Asshole #3's nose. Before he could respond Phillip pivots and cracks his opponent's neck with speed and ease.

"Make a run for it!" Shane announces as both men head towards the building. Bullets began to shower the field as the opposing team provides their leader cover fire. Both Shane and Phillip dive over a station wagon parked near the field. Shane and Phillip stored their weapons and night vision gear there.

The two men grab their assault rifles and began to return fire. Austin provided excellent snipers services, he cleared most of the belligerents in the forest and Shane and Austin made quick work of the remaining members who actually made it to the field.

Shane could hear the rattling of the main gate as walkers began to overload it. It was moments from collapsing. Phillip could tell that it was all clear but radioed Austin before moving towards the vehicle again. "Austin, get your ass down here. Those things have almost breached the gate."

"Copy, I'm coming back to you. Be near or in the vehicle."

"I hear you, Austin." As Phillip collected the discarded weapons he noticed that Donald was still alive and crawling towards his revolver. Phillip had no time for any last minute attempts at vengeance from Asshole #1.

Phillip kicks the revolver away from Donald's grip, "No, no, there will be none of _that._ Hasn't there been enough killing for one day?" Phillip took a good look at Donald, his face bitten as was his shoulder and arm. From the blood loss, coupled with the virus, his death was imminent. "For what it's worth, I don't take pleasure in any of this."

Donald lay there, shivering from his wounds; he could feel himself slipping into death. "We just needed a place for the children. We could be out here, but _they_ needed to be safe." Donald could barely croak out that sentence, the oxygen was harder and harder for his blood to absorb.

"There's no bad guys here?" Phillip declares. "Just survivors. Did I kill any of your family today?"

"No," croaked Donald. "They're at the camp. Are you military?"

"Sorta. I started out in the Air force and Austin started off as a marine. Now we're something, more."

"You don't 'start off a marine' you either are or you're not."

"I take it you are a Leatherneck."

"Operation Iraqi Freedom, Fallujah."

"You men fought brave, just like tonight. Look what this world has done; it's turned people like you and me against each other. We both want the same thing, we want to live. I won't leave you to become like them, I think you're better than that." And with his recently retrieved berretta Phillip fired a bullet into Donald's brain. "Oorah."

Shane watched this interaction from afar. He didn't know what to make of it all. It was more than what he would do, if it was up to Shane he would have collected their guns and left into the night already. But Phillip felt a need to connect in this fashion with a stranger, an enemy at that. Shane wasn't sure if this made Phillip weaker or stronger.

Seconds later Phillip and Shane here a crash as the main gate finally gives way and 70 walkers pour into the field of engagement. Austin appears, holding a large bag filled with weaponry and gear. Austin was horrified by the large army of undead heading their way. But he didn't have the time or the luxury of gawking at them.

"We gotta go, now!" Shane announced before climbing into the PYTHON.

"We got to get past them first," Austin reminded. "Any suggestions?"

"Yeah, just one." Phillip declared. "Kill them all."


	5. Raise Your Gun!

Part 5

Raise Your Gun!

 _ **45 Minutes earlier**_

Shane was dressed in the combat uniform and just like Phillip described, it wasn't the best fit. But if it kept him alive, Shane would wear it until this entire "zombie apocalypse" mess was sorted out. Shane headed back to the room where he first woke up but he was greeted by a non-human welcoming committee.

To describe this creature as a "Big Dog" would be an understatement. The large animal looked like a cocoa colored, muscle-ripped stallion and less like a canine. Shane was always a dog lover, especially big dogs, but he was completely unsure the breed. Shane was nervous and rightfully so; Shane was stuck in a hall with what looked to be an escaped hell hound.

"Hey, nice boy," Shane said in a somewhat shaky voice, slowly backing away from the animal. "That-a-boy, you are a _boy_ , right?"

The large dog let out a loud aggressive bark before darting after Shane. "Oh fuck!" Shane screamed before running in the frantically in the opposite direction.

"Ehi, fermarlo!" Austin called out and the dog quickly stopped in mid step. "Bravo, Buster, bravo." Buster ran to his master and dove his snout into his master's hand lovingly. Shane all but pissed his uniform, he panted heavily from his desperate attempt at escape.

Austin pats the dog roughly and the animal responded gaily, "He is by all intents and purposes our secret weapon. He is an Italian Molosso or commonly known as the Neapolitan mastiff. That explains his enormous size. Those dogs are known for not only being protective of family but also extremely intelligent, _independent_ thinkers. He is really good at finding drugs."

"A police dog?"

Austin scuffed at that notion. "Shane, don't be silly. No department in America could get a dog this talented. He's actually a family pet."

"And you just happen to still have him?" Shane asked, his voice revealed his suspicion.

"We were having a family vacation in Florida; Miami was beautiful until people started eating each other. Where did things start for you, Shane?" Austin asked, redirecting the focus back to Shane.

Shane played along, "Kings County, it's twenty miles outside of Atlanta. You mean to tell me you drove from the bottom of Florida all the way to rural Georgia? What's that, about six hundred and twenty miles? You mean to tell me you guys drove that far?" Shane wasn't buying it, even with an impressive vehicle and a bite-proof costume there is no way they drove that stretch.

Austin didn't really care one way or another, what the hell did Shane know? "You can believe what you want."

"How did you drive through that, aren't the roads packed?"

"Of course, but you just got to be inventive," Austin was being dismissive. He didn't care to give Shane the play by play, he wouldn't be able to follow or comprehend anyway. "This plan, it reeks of unprofessionalism, it's not exactly Phillip style. But you're going to have to be sharp for this to work."

"Save the pep speech, Sergeant Yank" dismissed Shane. "You just keep the crew off our ass."

Austin squatted down and embraced his large pet even closer, completely ignoring Shane's rudeness. Shane was no threat, no matter how hard he tried to appear menacing. "What do you make of this? This world, what's happening, what do you think it is?"

Thoughts of Jenner and the CDC emerged but Shane quickly banished those thoughts. "I don't know- a disease I guess."

"Really?" his curiosity peaked and the physician in him was always ready for a medical debate. "It would make sense, it appears that whatever this is spread by their bite."

"There's more to it than that, have you ever watched a person turn?"

Austin shrugged, "I never had to."

"Well there's fever, it burns you out first, and then you come back. But it ain't you, you come back one of them."

Austin pondered if it's the bite itself or simply the exchange of bodily fluids would be the cause of the infection. When they got back to the base he would begin clinical trials, assuming the Doctors at ATLAS had not started that already. "So we have feral dead and apparently feral living-teeth or bullets. Those are the options we have these days. Either be devoured by zombies or be shot by humans, what a time to be alive."

 _ **NOW**_

 _Kill them all,_ thought Shane. _That's not a plan, at all_! "Do you _not_ see that army ahead of us?" Shane was frustrated with the impulsivity of this strategy. "There are about 70 plus undead SOB's ahead of us. And you want to have a gun fight?"

"That's what he said, wasn't it?" Austin retorted. No matter what, Austin had Phillip's back. If today was the day they both met their makers, they would do it together. They would go out fighting, as well.

"Is Buster still secured?" Phillip asked, his hazel eyes still locked on the uncoordinated wall of zombies approaching him.

"Yes, what's the play?" replied Austin.

"I work the turret, Shane you back me up with AK fire, and Austin you drive."

It was a simple plan, except for the whole execution part. Shane needed more details, "So what exactly are we doing here? We just waste a bunch of ammo?"

Phillip thought about how practical his idea was and decided that wasting bullets would be counterproductive. Especially with Shane's head shot ratio, it would be a total waste. "Alright Shane, you make a valid point. I say we cut a Swath through that group of dead bastards; we make just enough room for Austin to drive through. We keep them off the vehicle as much as possible. We don't want it to break down and be surrounded."

The army of the dead were growing closer, "Time's up! Let's hustle!" Austin declared. Austin climbed inside of the PYTHON, Shane and Phillip followed suit. Shane quickly reloaded his assault rifle as Phillip tightened his bootlaces. It was about to get messy.

"We have to wait until they come," Austin began, "once they're more spread out, then we attack. It's intermission, fellas."

Shane scanned the inside of the PYTHON with a closer detail. He noticed that the behemoth of a vehicle looked as if it could possibly sit ten people. The opaque windows made it impossible for human or walkers to see what was going on inside. "And you say this thing is sound proof, too?"

"Yeah, I think only a grenade could make any meaningful noise," Austin said, buckling himself into his seat. "Now, you have a significant injury Shane, you think you can fire your weapon and keep your balance on top of a moving vehicle?"

"If you can keep this fucker from tipping over -sure." Shane locked and loaded his weapon, he was ready. If this vehicle can do what they said it can do than he had a sliver of hope. Phillip however sat quietly; his mind was flooded with multiple strategies. That was his MO; he needed to come up with a backup plan if Shane fell off the vehicle.

Austin kept his eyes on the sea of the dead that now surrounded the vehicle. Austin noticed that the dead didn't really engage with the PYTHON; however the fact that they were all deposited in the gated back yard meant that the dead wouldn't just march on. Austin saw his path, between a pocket of walkers; he noticed where he could escape.

"Alright, we're taking off," Austin stated. "Light 'em up, fellas!" Austin hit turned the ignition and hit the accelerator. The PYTHON plowed through the dead aggressively, the collision of the vessel and the walkers cause a sickening splat.

Phillip carefully opened the top of the vehicle and released a small ladder. Rung by rung, Phillip climbed until he reached the top of the vehicle. He let out a small gasp when he observed the mosh pit of dead all clamoring at the PYTHON. Fear began to build in Phillip's blood; the valiant man could not recall experiencing terror like this before.

"Oh my god," Phillip said under his breath. Shane climbed up the ladder as well and had a similar reaction. He was surrounded by the dead before but never this many. Shane however did not have the luxury of gawking; he immediately started firing at the sea of undead.

The sound of gun fire snapped Phillip out of his trance; he quickly remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Hidden was the large turret with over 5000 live rounds, Phillip pointed the gun at the group of Zombies building up behind the vessel. Phillip began to shower the dead with a hail of bullets.

Back to back, Shane and Phillip fired at the dead who tried their best to climb to the top of the vehicle. Shane didn't notice, but he reopened his stitching and was beginning to bleed out. He didn't realize that his focus was waning, as was his strength.

He began to suffer from vertigo, his eye sight became blurry, and Shane screamed, "Damn it!"

"What's the problem, Walsh?" Phillip asked, still firing the turret at the dead. "Would you like to switch?"

"Yeah, I can't, I'm losing my balance," confessed Shane.

Phillip complied; he gave Shane a quick course on how to fire the weapon. He would need to squeeze and hold two triggers for a rapid fire. Shane passed Phillip the AK-47, which Phillip verified was still loaded. "Make sure you keep them off our tailpipe. They're really making it hard for Austin to drive through this."

Phillip sucked in the moist night air and calmed himself before focusing the weapon. He closes his eyes and counts to five before firing into the crowd. The bullets slammed into the rotting faces of the walkers, Phillip decided he need to get closer. He slides down the windshield, points his weapon at an angle and resumes his gun fire.

Austin was nervous, Phillip was dangerously close to the walkers who were desperately clawing at Phillip since they could actually see him. Both Austin and Shane were out of the walkers' sight, so Phillip was getting all the attention. "What are you doing, Marco?!" Austin asked over the radio.

"Just keep driving!" chastised Phillip. "You're distracting me."

It only takes one minute before they have you. One of the walkers reached Phillips boot and began to drag him from the hood of the PYTHON. With his left foot Phillip delivers a kick to the face of the walker but that only gave an opportunity for another walker to grab his other foot.

 _It's over,_ thought Phillip as the walkers pulled him closer to his death. But Phillip wouldn't go without a fight, he desperately grabs onto a groove on the PYTHON's hood.

"PHILLIP!" Exclaims Austin. He quickly unsnaps his safety belt and retrieves his semi automatic weapon. But before he could save his husband he notices Shane had already reached the hood of the vehicle and provided back up gunfire. Shane fired bullets into the brains of the walkers who had Phillip in their grip.

Shane grips Phillips arm and pulled him to his feet. "Was this also a part of your plan?" teased Shane.

"Yeah," lied Phillip. "I was two seconds from getting out of that death grip before _you_ interrupted. "

"Yeah, I bet. You drop your gun, soldier." Shane hands Phillip the AK-47, "Try to hold on to this."

The men resumed their assault until Austin was able to tear through the crowd of the undead. The men hooted in celebration as the Brooklyn native drove through the undead and made it back to the main road. They were in the clear.

After making it ten miles from the retirement community the men took a break. Phillip had to pee so he excused himself into the darkness of night.

"Shouldn't you go with him?" Shane asked, Shane knew the dangers of venturing out into the night alone.

"He's fine," Austin declared. Between the suits, the helmet, only a herd and his own stupidity could kill him. "Where is your home? Where are your people?"

"I don't know," the officer confessed. "As far as I know they're probably gone. The walkers, I saw them a herd of them marching towards the farm."

"Farm?" Austin's curiosity was peaked. "What farm?"

By this time Phillip had returned to the vehicle. This mild distraction knocked Austin off his line of questioning and he returned to driving. Austin took another swig of his silver flask which Phillip caught from his peripherals.

Shane became somewhat suspicious of Austin sudden interest in Shane's past. Shane peered out the window and noticed where they were, it was the 85 heading north away from Senoia, Georgia. Shane realized that he was but a few hours away from Hershel's farm.

 _Speak of the devil,_ he thought. Shane had to check on them. He had to find Lori, in Shane's mind she was pregnant with his child and he was convinced Rick couldn't protect her. He couldn't even kill him. "Hey turn this thing around; we need to get to the farm."

"And again I ask: _what farm_?" Austin just wanted the information; he had no intentions on going anywhere but his destination.

"Hershel Greene's farm, it's only ten miles away, I gotta," Shane's voice was distant. He needed to find Lori; there were so many walkers at the farm. One way or another, Shane needed to know if they were all dead. "Come on! It's only 10 minutes away, the road is clear."

"Negative," replied Austin who never broke his gaze on the road. "We are going to continue to head towards Richmond. We'll probably get some shut eye in about three hours."

"Bullshit! I just need to see the farm."

"What's in it for us?" Phillip finally interjected while he reloaded the AK-47.

"In it for _you_?" Shane echoed, confused by Phillips coldness. Shane was somewhat surprised how icy Phillip was, he expected as much from Austin.

"Yeah, why would we want to visit a farm that was overrun by rotters after we barely survived the old folk's home? I mean, I'm not really over the moon about another suicide mission. "

"What, are you a pussy?" challenged Shane.

" _Reverse psychology_?" Phillip was far from impressed, especially since he was a psych major. "Are you serious? Yeah, not interested."

"Are you telling me you won't even drive there and check, I had your back! They would have torn you apart if I had not stepped in." Shane was enraged, he saved Phillip, and now he owed him.

"It looks like we're even now, don't it?" Phillip replied. "I saved you, you saved me. But in no way do I plan to march into another hoard of maggot brains to search for people who are most likely dead."

Shane was incensed but he managed to hold in his rage. But in all fairness, they were right. They didn't owe Shane anything else so Shane saw that as a sign. "Let me out."

Phillip caught Shane's intense gaze, but Shane wasn't looking at Austin or Phillip, he was staring into the void between the two men. His mind was totally focused on Lori and his unborn baby, he needed to get to them.

"What are you talking about, you'll die out there," protested Phillip.

"Are you going to the farm or not?" circled Shane.

Austin sharply hit the break before placing the vehicle in park without looking back at Shane Austin ordered, "Let him out."

"What?" Phillip was confused; he wanted to diffuse the situation because the two men were getting elevated.

Austin figured the PYTHON wasn't big enough for another soul, especially an ungrateful shit like Walsh "You heard me, let the man out. Let him go out there in the middle of the night with an unknown number of undead cannibals. If that's what he wants, then god damn it-let him."

Phillip's mouth was agape; he couldn't believe that Austin was taking things to this extreme. He could tell Austin was drinking again; he could smell the SKYY on his breath. Phillip could see the potential in Shane and another addition to their team could yield amazing results.

But Austin had had his fill of Shane's smug attitude; Austin finally turned around and gestured for Shane to leave the vehicle. "Are you deaf, get the fuck out!"

Shane stared Austin down for a moment; he didn't hesitate due to fear, but through his eyes he wanted to convey his boldness. He wasn't being thrown out, he was leaving. Shane opens the door and the light of the waning moon barely lit the road. Armed only with a pocket knife and his small pistol Shane was ready to step out into the darkness.

"Shane, wait!" Phillip protested once more.

The deputy turned around catching Austin's eyes through the rearview but locking onto Phillip's. Phillip retrieves the AK-47 and extends it to Shane. "The red button on the side of the trigger activates the flashlight."

Shane reached for the gun collecting it with mild agitation. He looked at Austin then back to Phillip and merely shook his head with dismay before turning away and heading to the farm. He could hear the screech of the tires behind him as the vehicle drove off into the shadows.


End file.
